Cuando estas aqui
by valistheboss
Summary: Lorsqu'Hermione pense être tombée gravement malade, voilà ce que ça donne! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!


**Salut tout le monde, pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction** _ **La vie après la guerre**_ **je tiens à m'excuser de l'absence de nouveaux chapitres depuis quelques temps. Mais étant en vacances et ayant eu des examens je n'ai pas eu le temps et le courage de le faire, je tiens aussi à vous remercier de suivre ma fiction. Alors voici à présent un OS DRAMIONE évidemment… Soyez indulgents c'est mon premier OS.**

 **valistheboss**

 **Cuando** **estas** **aquí** **…**

 _Le noir… Tout autour de moi est noir. Seule, cette tâche blanche au fond m'attire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle m'attire et j'ai beau essayer d'avancer, je ne m'en rapproche pas. En fin de compte c'est peut–être comme ça que se résume ma situation… Un destin noir avec pour seul but cette tâche blanche. Que signifie la tâche blanche ? Je ne sais pas… J'ai peur … Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien d'effrayant dans le noir, il ne peut rien m'arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne me souviens pas ce que je fais ici, j'étais dans ma salle commune, celle des préfets en chefs, avec Drago. Mais je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterrit ici. J'ai la sensation de deux bras autour de ma taille. Je me sens portée par des bras connus et ces bras m'apaisent, pourtant je suis toujours dans le noir même si cette tâche prend plus de place. Je ne ressens plus rien. J'ouvre les yeux. Tout est blanc. Ce blanc m'aveugle et je papillonne des yeux. Je cherche un repère, une personne que je pourrais connaitre mais seul une personne est là. C'est une jeune femme habillée en blanc, ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés tombent sur ses épaules. J'ai la gorge sèche et essaye de parler mais seul un son rauque sort de ma bouche. La jeune femme, que je pense être un médicomage, sursaute légèrement et me regarde ensuite en souriant._

 _-Mademoiselle Granger ?_

 _-…Seul un son rauque lui répond. Elle s'approche de moi avec un verre d'eau en souriant d'un sourire bienveillant._

 _-Buvez, vous dormez depuis longtemps, votre gorge s'est asséchée. Je me mis à boire tout en l'observant, perdue. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi je suis à Ste Mangouste ? Remarquant sûrement mon regard plein d'interrogation elle prit la parole._

 _-Vous vous êtes évanouie et ensuite vous avez dormi suite au manque de fatigue. Je vous déconseille fortement de ne plus autant vous fatiguer vu votre état._

 _-Mon…mon état ? Demandai-je ne comprenant pas. Elle me regarda surprise._

 _-Je vais chercher votre ami dit-elle en sortant de ma chambre. Oh mon dieu ! Je suis malade, ça y est, je vais mourir…J'ai survécu à la guerre et je vais mourir d'une maladie…Quel ironie ! L'infirmière revint quelques minutes plus tard, Drago sur les talons. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent je pleurais toute les larmes de mon corps._

 _-Je vais mourir…C'est pas possible… Je vais mourir répétai-je en boucle les genoux contre mon visage._

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait s'était exclamé Drago en accourant vers moi. Je le regardais et lui disais :_

 _-Je vais mourir c'est ça ? La peur et la tristesse m'envahirent. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, je suffoquais. Je n'allais donc jamais connaitre la paix, il fallait que je meurs après la guerre, sans connaitre la joie de se marier, de fonder une famille, d'être épanouie. J'avais trouvé l'amour et je devais l'abandonner… Après la guerre je pensais pouvoir vivre une vie sans problèmes avec Drago et pourtant j'allais mourir d'une p***** de maladie. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je puisse m'arrêter, traçant des sillons sur mon visage. Drago me regardait désemparé. Je n'avais pas arrêté de répéter ces mots, comme une litanie sans fin. Je n'avais pas non plus remarqué qu'il me serrait dans ses bras._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hermione m'avait-il demandé, inquiet._

 _-Je suis malade c'est ça ? Avais-je dit en tremblant légèrement, et en le suppliant du regard._

 _-Mais n'importe quoi ! Qui t'a dit ça ? M'avait-il demandé perplexe. Je tendis le doigt vers la médicomage. Elle me regardait, ne comprenant pourquoi j'étais dans cet état-là._

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez mis dans la tête ! S'était-t-il écrié en fusillant la médicomage._

 _-Elle a dit que vu mon état il ne fallait pas que je me fatigue ! M'étais-je écriée en pleurant._

 _-Mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous êtes malade mademoiselle ! S'était écriée la médicomage en reprenant son sourire._

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai alors m'étais-je énervée en criant sur la pauvre médicomage._

 _-Vous êtes enceinte mademoiselle m'avait-elle dit d'une voix plus douce._

-Maman ! Comment tu as réagis quand tu as appris que t'étais enceinte de moi me demanda Hugo, le visage excité. Hugo avait écouté sans m'interrompre l'histoire de Rose, sa sœur.

-Papa ! S'exclama Rose en regardant derrière moi. Drago arrivait en souriant, ses yeux gris pétillant à notre vue. Maman nous a raconté comment elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte de moi lui dit Rose en sautant dans les bras de son père.

-Ah oui ! Lui dit-il en me souriant.

-Oui ! Et elle allait raconter le jour où elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte de moi lui dit Hugo en souriant.

-Ça sera un autre jour mes chéris leurs dis-je. Maintenant c'est l'heure de dormir.

-Oh non ! Dirent mes enfants en soupirant.

-Et si ! Allez, au lit leur-dis-je en souriant et en les suivant dans leurs chambres.

Et voilà comment j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte d'Hugo. Désormais je suis Hermione Malefoy, mariée à Drago Malefoy. Peu après Rose, Hugo est lui aussi arrivé. Aujourd'hui, je peux dire que la tâche blanche à largement prit la place de la tâche noire. Je suis épanouie et je compte bien profiter du reste de ma vie avec mes enfants et mon mari, je sais que je peux compter sur eux.

 **Et voilà mon premier OS DRAMIONE !**

 **Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire si ça vous a plu et si vous voulez que je continue à faire des OS de temps en temps.**

 **valistheboss**


End file.
